Reaging
by Evo-Gurl180
Summary: (bad on this decription thing for this ;;)


Re-Aging

**This is taking some things from the story **_The Cuckoo Clock of Doom_ **,so dont ask.**

"Desty, D'Ere is a Truantula on YOU!!" Sara screamed . I froze cold "Wha?WhErE !?" I said loudly. " It WENT Into your shirt .. wait did I see another spider!?" I paniced " GETITOFFGETITOFF**GETITTOFFF** !!!" I tore my shirt off and blue jeans off as Sara was laughing her FRICKIN' ass off. After five minutes gone, I finally knew that what Sara said was a joke and was very embarrassed. "You SHould'f Saw you face, Desty! your eyes were almost the size of buttons when you freak out!!!" Sara giggled while I was was hiding my body from being seen because we lived in New York City, NY so anyone could see me. Sara my little innoying sister, and no she is not the only sister I have. I have 3 sister; Sara, Dekota, and Zoi. I took the cellphone of mine out of my blue jeans pocket then dialed Zoi's cell number as fast I can.

The phone started to dial, soon someone picked it up " Hello? " Zoi asked. "Hey Zoi" - "Destiny, is there a reason you called me for...?" - "yes...um I need you to..um...pick me up.." - " Why for...?" Zoi started heading to her car. " - " Lets just say...that I freaked out because someone told me that I have a spider on my back..." --" Okay ,Im coming ..Where are you anyways ?" --By the Mens' Bar.." --"!.. Im coming Dest. So don't be "scared" laughs as hanging up --" Zoe ..Zoi?!.. Oh REAL Funny Zoi JUst REAL FUnny ...

**40 mins later **

_When Is Zoi going to be here... _I wondered annoyed at her being late. _She's usually here by now.._ I looked at Sara, she looked at me and looked at the other way. "What?..You hear something...?" I asked her, "Yes ...don't you..?" I shooked my head. Then sudden, a red sportcar comes speeding up to us stopping quick. "GET IN The CAR NoW!!" Zoi yelled , Sara and me jumped into the Car; putting our seatbelts on. Zoi pressed the gase pedal as fast like running away after doing murder. Later while we got to our garage quickly opened the garage door then put the car in it. I got out running inside the house then went upstairs to my room. soon I put on a red tank top with bell bottoms. I heared the doorbell ring then "I will get it!!!" from Sara. Later I came downstairs to see what was going on and finding out there was a box on the kitchen table _Hmm...What is this...? _I went towards the box _Must of be something, but I wonder what...WELL if Im going to find out then I have to open it.. _I lift the box lid open seeing it was these type of drinks Zoi must of bought. _I dont think Zoi will mind if I would if I had one ... _I grabbed one and walk towards the living room to watch tv soon finding out Sara was in the living room, "Hey Desty.." she greeting me " Hello Sara .." I smiled at her " whatcha watching? " Sara looked at me with a Wide Grin "Im watching When Spiders ATTACK!" soon looking back at the tv. "Er. Sounds Cool .." I put my fake grin while slowly sitting down, opening the drink and sips some of it . Dinner was over. My stomach started to get weird on me because I nearly puked at dinner. I was helping Sara with her laundry and then Im hitting the hay sack( bed ) because my stomach hurts like heck . Sara put the last set of laundry in. I told Sara if she needed any help just go to Zoi because my stomach was hurting. Later I was in my bed trying to go to sleep, I felt like throwing up. There was a knock on the door "..Desti...you alright..?, it was Zoi. "ugh..Im ok--" I got disrupted by puking "..Kay..ew." . Zoi came in "De--Ew ..Im going to get a bucket for you..", I laid still in my bed then heard foots steps coming to my room, must be Zoi with the bucket but her feets wouldn't be that loud so that means Sara would be with her probably with the wet mop. Zoi came into the room behind Zoi was Sara. Sara came up to me then sat on the bed "Feel Better Desty..." then hugged me softly "Aww thanks, Sara..." I said smiling at her and Zoi, "I just have a upset stomach.Im sure I will be okay in the morning.." I smiled soon closing my eyes going to get some rest.

**In Destiny's Dream**

- I opened my eyes, "wha? I thought I was asleep..?" I wondered, I looked all around me to see where I was. I was this room and sudden I heard crying somewhere. "Hello!?" I said nervously then asked the voice "Are you okay?" but it didn't anwser me, it just kept on crying ,the cry of a child bawling getting louder and louder. I started to run towards the voice, but it took me a couple minutes to find it. When I finally came to the room where the voice was in. There was a crib,_ That was the sound of the voice..?_ I walked to see who's baby was in the crib.I gasped _Oh My Fucking Gosh!!That baby is Me!!!_. I heard another voice but it was scream ! I looked back around seeing a young woman being thrown to the wall _what the...._ a shadow came out of the dark. It was a young man in his about to be 20's. "DAMNIT **BITCH**, You Fucking piece of CRAP !! When **I** TELL **YOU** to DO SOMETHING **I** expect **YOU** TO **FUCKING DO IT!!!** " he grabbed her and threw her almost to me but she went throught me and accidently crashed into the crib. " Eric NO Ple---" she got cut off by being attacked by the guy's dogs "**STEVE! YOU MURDERER!!**...**MURDERER!!!1**!!" . pit bulls and rottwieghlers biting, attacking, chewing all over her body til she was to pieces. The guy walked over to my tiny self, picking me up " One day Im going to Kill you too, one day Destiny. ..your just like your mother, Angel .." as he putted the necklace that Angel had on. " good bye Desty ..goodbye and another day When your older **we will meet again**..." then throws the tiny me in a basket down to the river.Later It seems like I was somewhere else. I was in the basket, that Eric guy put the baby in, I was crying _why the heck am I crying !?_ Quickly a long slimy green tongue snatch the basket, dragging it across the water to the grass. When it finally got to the grass, Someone was coming. they put their head in to see what was in the basket. _Its TOAD!!_ I thoughted (dissapers) _wtf..?!_ Everything was dissapering then I saw myself on the bed _Now whats going to happen...?_ I asked in my thought. Sudden I saw Electric glttery blue around me "DESTINY !" I saw Dekota, my twin sister, was covered with it . the flames got faster and higher. After the flames calm down, everthing looked bigger, Looked to see if Dekota changed, she did...into a ..BaBy?! " Destiny?!" Dekota shouted "Is that you or is it my new reflection" "NeW reflection?!Wha?" I got confused "look in the puddle!" . I looked into the puddle _Oh My Friggin GOSH!!!!_ I closed my eyes "Destiny..." I heard "Who Is it!? "Destiny its me and Sara, Now. Wake.UP!!" I looked all alround "I don't SEE you, " I whined. A hand of Zoi, her hand spacked my face I closed my eyes again-

**RealLife**

I opened my eyes quickly seeing Sara and Zoi around me. "Finally you woke up" Sara said quietly, "Yeah like Sara said. You were screaming and crying then WHining, MUCH MORe. " Zoi Sighed deeply . "what time is it...?" I asked . Sara looked at her watch, its 11:30PM .." she looked back at me with worry and Zoi did too but she didn't show it. I laid back down "Im going to go back to --" I got interupted by Zoi " Oh No, No your not... stay awake for awhile" she pulled me from bed . I moaned "what should I do now...." . Zoi looked at me like I stupid, raised up one of her eyebrows " ANY thing else BUT SLEeping!!!" . five minutes later, I told Zoi and Sara I will be there in a minute. I stood up to my feet, walked towards to my bathroom to get my robe. Once I got my robe on, I started downstairs to see what my other sisters were doing . All my sisters were around the Tv as I got closer to them, it looked like they were playing a game. Zoi was playing a game while it seems that Sara and Dekota was watching Zoi play. I sat down by Dekota. " Whatcha playing, Zoi..?" I wondered, getting comfortable on the couch. Zoi didn't anwser but Dekota answered me for Zoi. " Zoi is playing Jak II, she's just having a difficulty trying to beat Erol. " . I looked at Dekota and to Zoi then to the Tv. "Oh. How many times had she tried to beat him ?" I asked her . Dekota thought for a moment then sighed, " ToO many times...". Zoi was cursing up a storm. "Zoi ! Shhh....people are trying to get to sleep.." Sara whispered softly to Zoi but Zoi grumbled "**FUCKING** Controller .. **I** just **HATE** EROL****" Dekota groaned at Zoi " You know SaRA is RIGHT ZoI !" she complained at Zoi. Soon later my eyes sight started going crazy, it was all going blurry and my headache went to a Migraine. "Destiny?" Dekota looked at me " Are you feeling alright ?" she placed her hand on my forehead but I removed it "Im FIn..." I started to say. Dekota didn't seem to taking my respond "Are you Sure? Because your forehead felt a lit--" I interupted her " **I AM OKAY!! NOthung**_(-Nothing-)****_**Is Wrong wid**_( -with)****_**Ma'h!!!!!! **" I growled at Dekota. "**FINE IM JUST worried for YOU!!!!!!!!!**" she SNAPPED back at me. Sara jumped and stood right between us so Dekota and me would start a cat fight. Like we usually do when we are totally pissed at each other. I was not that feeling that well but I didn't show it because Zoi would curse her lungs off at me to go to the toliet, staying there till I felt better. If I didn't get there in time, ....You would not like to see that happen _( Its NOT going to be prettty.....OO;;) _. "WHat the, DEKOTA! " Zoi noticed that Dekota was going to faint. Zoi dropped the controller, grabbing Dekota. She _(Zoi) _groaned "Shit NOT AgAIN..." as laying her (_Dekota_) down on the soft carpet on the floor. Sara looked at Zoi to Dekota Then to me "Destiny....." Sara whispered to me. My stomach felt nausiating; feeling like I was about to puke. My eyes blackending out slowly, "DEstiny ! not YOU " . Last thing I saw..was Sara's eyes, getting wide...

**_slow wipe out flash_**

_"....Damnit.." Zoi sighed deeply, " Okay Sara.." she looked at Sara " I need some help getting them into their beds" . Sara obeyed Zoi, " Shouldn't we take them to the doct--" Sara was interupted "Doc..Tors..DOCTORS??" Zoi grumbled at Sara " We're MUtant, Sara...Mutants." They Both frowned. Sara Perked up her head soon grabbing me to the stairs. "Yo, where you going !" Zoi shouted. " Im going upstairs..." Sara looked back at Zoi " Why fo' " Zoi questioned. Sara looked at her like she was a blonde." T' put her in bed..." she rolled her eyes " Now come on, bring Dekota to her room an' put her into HEr bed" . "Aye Aye, Captain.." Zoi said being a wiseass while picking Dekota up "C'mon Deko--" That was the last thing I heard from Zoi because my hearing was going out, going out slowly._

**Concious-Dream**

I woke up seeing myself in full blackness and color swirling around me. They sort of look like Fireworks and those small glittery sparklers. Red ones and blue ones and so many different colors. The Red came up to me, staying there for a moment. Then it soon went into my skin as I felt the heat rising. Blue and Gold were blazing rapidly around me, the gold one sank into front while the Blue sank onto my back. Then the yellow caught me in my eyes. After being attacked with so many colors, I felt ONE more was comin'. The silver one. The silver one was the last one of the color. It meant something, I just know it does but I don't know what. When will I get back awake ? ..Im not sure...Quickly Things started rumbling and a Wave slammed on to me, making me go backwards. It was getting fast like I was being Warped. I felted Im being ripped apart. Soon I felt the Pain go through my body, seemed making another body right beside me. When it was done making the body. I gasped as my cloned self was brung in front of me. "D..D..De..kota?!". She Opened her eyes and stared at me for awhile. "...Hello.." she slowly smiled at me "Sister, Im glad to be reborn..Again..".

**Awake**

I Woke up in a shocked screaming my lungs, then finding myself in this room that looked like those patients' room. I looked around trying to calm myself down. I was sweating terribilly all over my body. I looked at everything around me until I stopped at the mirror. _Im...Im..Different..._ I was shocked. I stood to my feet and went to the mirror. "I..I.Im D.Different..". At the time I said that, I heared talking outside of the door. I went to the door, slowly putting my head to the door to listen to what they were saying.

( Nurse: Dr. Jones, why aren't you anwsering My question?!?

Dr. Jones: BeCause Ms. Jaime, Thats None of your concerns..

Nurse Jaime: Why isN'T My CoNCerns??

-Dr. Jones stops and turns around to her


End file.
